03169
}} is the 3,171st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 2 May, 2002. Plot Part 1 In Farrers Cottage Eric is dressing for the wedding after spending the night on the sofa. Gloria comes from upstairs and the atmosphere is frosty. In the Post Office Emily is serving Sam, Betty, Lisa and Latisha. Eric's workforce decided to go to the church to see the wedding. In the B & B Alan and Rodney talk about Peg. Rodney jokes about Alan and Peg becoming an item. Alan is embarrassed about Rodney’s claim that they are a homosexual couple. Rodney opens a letter and is shocked to find out that Nicola is suing him for unfair dismissal. Cynthia arrives for work at the Home Farm office. Chris tells her he is sacking Danny. Jack tries to get Chris to give Danny another chance. Danny arrives and makes up a tale about why he is late. Chris sacks Danny. Cynthia shouts at Danny and tells him to go home. Eric and Gloria leave Farrers Cottage. They are still arguing about Glynis' vote. Outside the church Marlon is trying to persuade Sam to give Gloria away. Paddy chats to Edna about the joys of a wedding. Edna thinks Emily and Paddy should be next and talks about the reasons to get married. Betty and Lisa chat to Ashley. Gloria and Eric arrive and are shocked to see Sam, Lisa and Betty. The guests and Eric go into the church. Sam waits with Gloria; In the Woolpack Latisha gives £200 to Charity. Charity tells her she must also pays her 12% interest on the money she owes her. Gloria walks down the aisle and refuses to take Sam's arm. Ashley begins the service. Lisa and Betty think the couple have had an argument. Part 2 In the church Gloria is saying her vows. She is obviously upset. Marlon gives Ashley the rings. Eric tries to put the ring on Gloria's finger but it won't fit. Ashley continues the services and proclaims that they are husband and wife. Angie and another officer arrive at Jacobs Fold and arrest Latisha for the theft of Gloria's credit card. Cynthia defends her daughter. Cynthia asks Danny to phone Jack and tell him she is going with Latisha to the police station. Marlon and Edna walk out of the church. Marlon questions if Gloria and Eric have done the right thing. They join Sam, Betty and Lisa outside. Gloria and Eric come out and refuse to stop for a picture. Eric stamps on Betty's camera. In the Woolpack Emily chats to Nicola about not being able to go to the wedding. Rodney arrives and demands to know what the letter is about. Nicola refuses to talk to her father about it and believes she is just trying to get what she is entitled to. The battle lines are drawn between Rodney and Nicola. Chris arrives for a meeting with Rodney. Gloria and Eric are back at Farrers Cottage. They are still angry with each other. Gloria is still concerned about tomorrow's election and is determined to change Glynis' mind. Eric realises that Gloria wants him to seduce Glynis to win her vote. Eric is shocked. Betty, Lisa and Sam arrive at the Woolpack and tell Diane about the wedding. Rodney talks to Chris about some promotional ideas for the Holiday Village. Nicola asks Chris if he knows about the wrongful dismissal claim and gives him a copy of the paperwork. Gloria arrives looking hurt and offers to buy everyone a drink. Eric arrives at the council offices looking for Glynis. He takes his wedding ring off. Eric apologises for the night before. He asks to talk with Glynis in private. In the Woolpack Marlon, Paddy and Ashley discuss Eric's absence. Edna and Betty ask Gloria about Eric's whereabouts. Gloria makes a speech about Eric's absence and blames it all on Eric having a migraine. She leaves telling them she has to be with Eric. In the council offices Eric tells Glynis about his feelings for her and how he can see her as his Lady Mayoress. They kiss and Eric suggests they should go back to Glynis' for the afternoon. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday